


50 shades of Hiccstrid

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: This definitely wasn't Hiccup's plan for the day, but who is he to complain. (PWP) This was a collaborative work between RedLegoManiac and I. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Dreamworks owns everything (And we're not this perverted usually (only occasionally))
> 
> AN: Hello everybody. I hope you like this short story. It was a collaborative work between RedlegoManiac and I. We hope you have a lot of fun reading this.

‘ _What did I get myself into?_ ’ Hiccup thought as he tried to move his arms. “Come on girls.” Hiccup pleaded as he heard giggling from the side of the room. He turned his head, seeing two magnificent blonde women, one golden, the other platinum, standing at the foot of the bed, dressed in very revealing, sexy, nurses costumes. The costumes consisted of a very low v-neck, ending at their midriffs, and their skirts ended just below their bottoms. They wore knee-high socks with white lace garter belts.

Hiccup’s voice died in his throat as he looked the two up and down as lust clouded his eyes.This was supposed to be Astrid, his girlfriend, introducing him to her childhood friend. But, here he was, tied up and at the mercy of two beautiful women.

“This is not how I expected my day to go.” Hiccup said breathlessly as Astrid and Camicazi approached.

**\----Flashback-----**

“Astrid,” Hiccup called worriedly as she pulled him along towards the apartment building. “Are you sure your friend will like me?”

“Of course Hiccup.” Astrid said. “Why wouldn’t she?”

“Maybe because I’m lacking muscles.” Hiccup remarked and then said with uncertainty. “And I’m not your usual type.”

“Now who told you that?” Astrid questioned as she stopped walking and looked at Hiccup with a serious expression.

“..Eh….. Your mother.” Hiccup said as he looked a little embarrassed. “Remember she kept going on about Eret, your previous boyfriend and how manly he was.”

Astrid huffed in irritation when she heard that and then proceeded to kiss any coherent thought out of Hiccup right outside the complex.

“Eret was a douche.” She stated. “That was why I kicked him in the groin when I dumped him. You are a gentleman. Now let’s go meet my friend.”

They proceeded to enter the apartment building and Astrid knocked when they reached the right door.  
“Astrid!” A blond woman screamed happily as she opened the door wider and proceeded to hug all the air out of her friend.

“Cami-.....can’t….breathe” Astrid gasped out as she tried to pry her friend off of her.

Camicazi finally let go and Astrid proceeded to introduce her to her boyfriend.

“So this is the infamous Hiccup.” Camicazi said with a smile as she shook Hiccup’s and and invited them in. “Astrid wouldn’t shut up about you.”

Astrid blushed scarlet at that statement and proceeded to swat Cami lightly on the shoulder.

“What Astrid I’m only telling the truth.” Cami laughed. “I had wondered how he would look and all I can say is ‘rawr’”

Now it was Hiccup’s turn to blush as both blonds got a predatory gleam in their eyes.

“You thinking what I’m thinking Cami?” Astrid asked as she deftly moved to Hiccup and started nibbling at his ear.

“A...A..Astrid!!” Hiccup sputtered as his blush intensified.

“Auw come on Hiccup.” Astrid said before kissing him on the lips.

“Astrid you are insatiable.” Camicazi remarked as she was watching the pair. “Go used the guest room.”

“Thanks Cami!!” Astrid happily chirped and dragged a sputtering Hiccup along. They reached the guest room and Astrid proceeded to kiss Hiccup while walking backwards to the bed.

“A..Astrid” Hiccup moaned. “Do you think….”

Astrid had shut her boyfriend up with another kiss. The back of his legs hit the side of the bed sending them both toppling. Astrid was now straddling Hiccup as she proceeded to kiss him ferociously. “Don’t worry Hiccup.” She kissed him again, “Cami won’t mind.”

Just as Astrid said this Hiccup heard a click and felt something metal close around his wrists. He looked to the side and saw that Cami had handcuffed on of his hands to the bed. “I definitely won’t mind” Camicazi murmured as another click was heard. Hiccup then looked to see that Astrid had handcuffed his other hand to the bed.

“W-W-whoa whoa whoa hold on!” Hiccup said frantically, “What in the name of Loki is going on?!”

Astrid smiled down at Hiccup before giving him a peck on his nose before speaking into his ear in a sultry tone. “Cami and I just thought we’d have some fun. Just relax.” She glanced back to Cami, who was grinning. “We’ll be right back, Babe. I hope this isn’t… too tight for you.” She sat up, and ‘accidently’ grinding against his crotch, causing him to let out a low moan, before getting off the bed.

**\----End Flashback----**

“L...Ladies” Hiccup said as Astrid and Cami sat on each side of him. Cami leaned in close to his ear and said in a husky voice “Astrid tells me that you think that you can’t compete with her previous boyfriend.”

This caused Hiccup to gulp rather loudly but Cami simply trailed her hand lower along his abdomen as Astrid was relieving Hiccup of his clothes. Hiccup let out a moan which cause Cami to smirk. “Well, he’s lasted longer than Eret.”

Hiccup spoke in a strangled gasp as she rubbed him. “T-thhanks?”

Astrid couldn’t help but start to laugh as she had divested Hiccup of his shoes, pants and apparently boxers without him being the wiser.

A deep scarlet blush graced Hiccup’s cheeks as he now suddenly saw what had happened and he grew self conscious. “Now now, none of that babe.” Astrid said as she produced a pair of scissors.

“What are you going to dooooo!!” Hiccup sputtered and then moaned when Cami suddenly wrapped her hand around his manhood and began pumping him.

“We can’t have much fun with your shirt still on.” Astrid said as she started to snip the material away. “Don’t worry babe. I brought a spare change of clothes for you.” Astrid said as Hiccup now lay naked on the bed and at the mercy of these women.

All coherent thought left him as both women started to pleasure him. He let out a low groan as Cami used her tongue, lapping at his head while Astrid bent lower, suckling on his balls. He laid his head back on the pillow, trying to focus on breathing, and he closed his eyes.

He felt the bed shift. “Nu-uh-uh, Hiccup. Look at me.” Astrid’s voice was in his ear, and after nibbling it she continued, speaking sweetly. “Look at me, Hiccup.” He peeked his eyes open, seeing two crystal blue eyes.

“Hmmm, it looks like you might be running a fever.” Astrid said as she placed a hand gently on his forehead while brushing away some of his sweaty bangs. “But don’t worry sweetie” Astrid cooed as she kissed Hiccup. “You have two wonderful nurses looking after you.”  
“We’ll have to examine him.” Cami grinned as she winked at Astrid.

“E...examine?!” Hiccup squeaked as he saw Cami produce a small vibrating egg while smirking.

“Of course babe. How can we be good nurses if we don’t examine you.” Astrid said as she grabbed some lubricant from the nightstand next to the bed. Hiccup wondered how he could have missed that being there.

His mind wandered from position to position, and what the girls could do to him in this compromising position. “A-Astrid?” Hiccup questioned, and she leaned over him, straddling his waist.

Astrid coated her fingers with a generous amount before handing the bottle to Cami so that she could place some on the toy. Astrid bent over Hiccup and gave him a sensual kiss as she trailed her fingers lower until she reached his entrance. Hiccup flinched a bit. “Relax babe. You’ll enjoy this.” Astrid said as she started nibbling his ear and slipped a finger inside. She pumped her digit slowly in and out before taking him in her mouth.

Cami was kissing the other side of Hiccup’s neck and massaging his body and Hiccup couldn’t help but let out a keen at the multiple sensations. Astrid soon slipped in another finger causing Hiccup to jerk slightly making the handcuffs rattle.

“A..Astrid” Hiccup moaned as he threw his head back. Astrid smiled at her sassy boyfriend who was now nothing but a moaning mess. She inserted a third finger making sure that Hiccup wouldn’t be hurt.

Hiccup was biting his lips before he looked up at Astrid. He just had to ask. “H….How long have y..you planned ..t.this?”

Astrid smiled at Hiccup and gave him a chaste kiss this time. “For a while now.” Astrid admitted in a lust filled voice. “You’re always looking out for me and trying to make sure I’m satisfied.” Astrid murmured as she slid her fingers out before deftly slipping the toy in. “Now I want to give you a very very pleasurable reward.”

Hiccup was heaving as some of the sensations subsided and he watched as Astrid swiftly slipped out of the nurses costume and ripped open a condom. Cami stood there grinning before she tossed Astrid a small pair of keys which must have belonged to the cuffs along with something small and black.

Cami headed for the door but not before saying “Have fun you guys. That thing can go up to 20 speeds!”

Hiccup’s head snapped up and he yelled “20 speeds!!”

Cami sniggered, as she closed the door, when she saw Astrid press one of the buttons on the remote eliciting a low moan from her boyfriend.

Astrid was enjoying seeing Hiccup squirm as she increased the speed of the toy in increments. She really had to thank Cami for showing her where she could get something so interesting. She approached Hiccup and proceeded to place the condom on him before running her hand across his stomach.

“Fuck!” Hiccup groaned as he squirmed on the bed. “Astrid get these cuffs off!”

“Astrid, please I want you.” Hiccup now begged.

Astrid straddled Hiccup and kissed him before undoing the handcuffs, he felt her wetness against his skin, driving him mad.

“AAH” Astrid screamed in surprise as Hiccup deftly flipped them around. He kissed her passionately, and Astrid’s hand slipped along the buttons of the remote turning up the speed.

“Fuckfuckfuck!!” Hiccup shouted as he buried his head into the pillow next to Astrid. Astrid took the opportunity to flip them around once more.

“Naughty naughty Hiccup.” Astrid admonishes. Hiccup threw his head back into the pillow as Astrid played with the speeds.

“A….Astrid st...stop being a tease.” Hiccup gasped and let out a moan. “I...I really...want you!” He shuddered as his body had become hypersensitive.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Astrid whispered in his ear as she reached down and pulled the toy out.

Hiccup gasped, and said breathlessly, “Thank you Milady.” which caused Astrid to giggle even in her lust filled haze. He pulled her close, sitting up to meet her halfway before kissing her. In a low voice he spoke in her ear. “It’s my turn now.” He felt her shiver at his words, and he wrapped his arms around her, then flipped them over.

With both hands he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as she gave him a wicked smile. He moved his right hand southwards, lightly trailing his fingertips across her skin, until he reached her nether regions and cupped her. He slipped his middle finger into her burning wet core, making a ‘come-hither’ motion.

“Who’s being a tease now?” Astrid gasped out, purring at the sensation. He withdrew his finger, making her pout, and he rubbed her clit before moving to her thigh. Hiccup moved her thigh, bringing her leg up and over his elbow. They smiled lovingly to each other, and Astrid rocked her hips, trying to get him to enter her.

“Nu-uh-uh, not yet My Love.” Hiccup tutted. She glared at him, and he barely faltered. He let go of her wrists, moving his hand down to her waist. Using the opportunity, she reached forward and gripped him, making him freeze.

“Now.” Astrid ordered, and Hiccup nodded slowly. He reached down, wrapping his hand around her’s and guided his cock to her entrance. When he was at her entrance, she let go, and let him free.

The room was filled with sounds of love and frantic moans of absolute pleasure. Cami had changed into pyjamas and was currently in her own room, sitting against the headboard reading a book when the noise finally got to her. “Those two are like rabbits.” She said to herself and rolled her eyes as the lamp on her nightstand shook for a moment. She proceeded to place some earplug in her ears and turn out the lights when she noticed her picture frame shaking.

 _‘I wonder if they’d like to add an extra next time._ ’ Cami thought and decided to ask the couple tomorrow. Tonight she was going to have some very naughty dreams.

\-----The End?------


End file.
